Smash Into You
by LogicBomb.32
Summary: They've spent a summer apart and on the first night back their little reunion doesn't exactly go to plan. Brittana!Hogwarts. Strong T.


**Title: Smash into You **

**Author: Logicbomb.32 **

**Ships: Pre-established Santana-Brittany with vague mentions of Quinn-Rachel and Finn-Rachel. **

**Summary: They've spent a summer apart and on the first night back their little reunion doesn't exactly go to plan. Brittana!Hogwarts. **

**Authors Note: I'm working through some writers block and this was the product, not sure what I think but here it is. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The castle was eerily quiet as she made her way up one of the many winding staircases. She was trying to get to the trophy room but a damn staircase had changed on her halfway up. So she was now by the Gryffindor common room rather than anywhere near her desired location. To be honest she was already running late and part of her was worried Brittany would leave or worse, get caught, before she arrived.<p>

Ducking down a small corridor she weaved her way through the maze of passageways and staircases, finally arriving outside the trophy room panting and rather wore for wear. She hesitated before walking in, listening intently for any signs of Filch or other dangers, and unconsciously brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face.

Tonight was their first time seeing each other since their covert meeting during the third week of July, and Santana was basically desperate. Desperate to take the blond in to her arms. Desperate to feel those hands roam south and north and every which way over her body. Desperate to feel those lips on her own and on that pulse point just below her left ear. She was desperate alright, desperate but cautious. Getting a detention and starting Slytherin off with negative points was not on the agenda.

She placed a hand on the door handle and turned it, pushing the heavy wooden door open slowly. At first glance the room was empty and she frowned slightly, scanning the expanse for her blond. Closing the door and leaning back against it Santana sighed, Brittany must have left.

Damn enchanted stairs.

And then there was a small giggle from some shadows to her right and Santana's her snapped in that direction. She smiled broadly as she spied the blond stepping out from behind a mirrored section of the trophy cases "I thought you left." The Latina said softly, as she pulled the blond into her arms.

"And miss this?" Brittany replied just as quietly.

Their lips met.

Santana moaned, the contact she had been so desiring was a hundred time better than anything she had imagined "I missed you." She said as Brittany's mouth moved to that one _point. _

Sucking and teasing that spot just below and slightly behind her right ear, Brittany knew that she was driving her girlfriend mad. Better yet, she loved every moment of it "Not wasting time." Santana said slightly out of breath, as they pulled apart.

"We can slow down." Brittany said "But it's been soo long."

That fact, Santana agreed with, but as much as breaking down and having sex with Brittany in the trophy room would fulfill some sort of weird fantasy she wanted to walk and talk and _be with _her girlfriend. Sex could happen later when she could convince Quinn to keep people out of their dormitory for a while.

"Later." She promised, wrapping an arm around Brittany's waist and holding her close, enjoying the sensation of her blonds head resting against her shoulder.

Fine." Brittany said, she was slightly horny for her girlfriend, but she could wait, for now "You remember the last time we were in here?" she asked

Santana chucked softly "Yeah I do, I was pulling Puck off of Karofsky."

"Not that time." Brittany said as the two of them sank to a sitting position, backs resting against the door "There was a time after."

Santana paused, casting her mind back, trying to "Oh" she said, remembering suddenly "That time."

As sort of an unstated rule between the two of them Brittany and Santana met in the trophy room every Thursday night at eleven thirty. That night however they had been late, well preoccupied, and had arrived at the trophy room a little later than normal….

_Their pinkies were linked as they arrived on the landing outside the trophy room. It was almost midnight and while both teens had an early start the following morning they didn't care. They didn't have a lot of time to be together during the week, their relationship still under wraps and all, so Thursday was their unofficial date night. _

_As Santana pushed open the door they both heard simultaneous startled gasps and squeaks of embarrassment. The Latina, acting on instinct, tightened her grip on Brittany's grasp and prepared to run, but relaxed slightly when she realized that it was only Quinn. _

_Wait. _

"_Quinn?" she said, watching the startled blond and fellow Slytherin, pushing someone off of her pulling up her shirt "What the-" she started but then her eyes landed on the figure being pushed away, Rachel Berry "Oh." She said "Well then." _

"_Let's go." Brittany whispered, and Santana could tell she was beaming "Congrats!" the blond shout-whispered as they pulled the door closing. _

"The look on Q's face was priceless." Santana commented as she remembered the moment "Absolutely priceless."

"Rachel was so embarrassed." Brittany added "She avoided me for a week before begging me not to tell Finn"

"Ew. Don't bring him up." Santana said, Finn Hudson had been at the center of a lot of drama last year, most of it involving Santana in one way or another. Not that that as new or anything but it was Finn, and the last thing the Latina had needed was the Pillsbury Doughboy causing conflict.

"Fine." Brittany said, she was getting bored, small talk was great but not when she knew Santana was just as horny as she was.

So, to speed up the previously stopped process she turned her head slightly and placed a searing kiss on the Latina's collarbone. The blond felt Santana's hands begin to wander and move, she had won. In an instant they were standing, Santana pushing up Brittany up against the door for just a moment before being turned and finding herself up against the cool wood.

She felt Brittany's thigh pushing between her own and she barely suppressed a moan of pleasure, this (amongst other things) she missed "Shh." Brittany said claiming the Latina's lips "You'll get us caught."

"Too late." Santana said, eyes spotting those of the aged cat Mrs. Norris "Let's go." She said, knowing that the cat's equally aged owner wouldn't be far behind.

Brittany turned and spotted the cat, realized what it meant and nodded, slipping her hand into Santana's. They made to open the door they had been leaning against moments ago when the door handle twisted and shook "Damn." Santana said quietly as Filch's shouts of

"Who's in there? Students out of bed!" echoed

The duo took of running, pinkies interlocked as they flung open the opposite door just as filch entered. Mrs. Norris hissed and lashed out with an untrimmed claw, catching Santana's ankle and making the Latina curse and stumble. However the blond was not leaving her girlfriend behind, pulling her and keeping her stable at the same time., they continued running.

"Where-" Brittany gasped "are" she continued as they passed walls and doors in a blur "we going."

Uhhh-" Santana said "Not really sure, is that-" she too panted "okay?"

"As long as I'm with you." Brittany said "And we don't get caught." She added

"Sounds like a plan." Santana said, smiling as they ran up another set of stairs and hooked a sharp right "Here" She hissed, spotting a secret passage and slipping inside of it, pulling her girlfriend wit her.

This spot was a lot smaller than Santana had remembered it, she and Brittany were almost nose to nose in the cramped spot. Their chests heaved simultaneously and there was a beat of silence before the two teens burst out in smothered laughter.

Out of everything she had missed about being with Brittany, everything that had made the summer months longer and harder to take, it was the little things like this that she missed the most. Things like being crammed in passage the size of a broom closet as Filch searched for them, or walking in their friends making out and, god, seeing Brittany in her Quidditch gear. That alone drove Santana wild.

"You think it's safe?" Brittany asked

"Don't really care." Santana said, pulling her girlfriend closer and resuming what they previous activities "I don't care if the whole damn school hears us." She said between kisses "I love you Britt."

"I know." Brittany replied "But I love you more."

* * *

><p><em>The end! To corny? Meh, tell me what you thought! Or don't, that's up to you. <em>

_Thanks, _

_Logicbomb.32_


End file.
